Fairy Tail Chapter 291. Naval Battle
Bleach Story RPG The fourth day of the X791 Grand Magic Games begins as the event portion is revealed to be Naval Battle. The rules of the event are explained: A giant sphere of water floats in the middle of the arena and each contestant has to try and knock the others out of the sphere to win. The last one remaining is the winner, but a special rule has been placed for the last two contenders, being that when there are two left in the sphere, a five minute count down will begin. If one of the two remaining contestants is knocked out of the sphere within these five minutes, they will automatically come in last place. The announcers get ready for the match with the theater director Labian filling in as the guest for the day and the contestants enter the sphere of water. Team Lamia Scale sends out Chelia Blendy, Jenny Realight heads out for Team Blue Pegasus, Risley Law and Juvia Lockser make a return to the event portion for Team Mermaid Heel and Team Fairy Tail B, Minerva makes her début for Team Sabertooth to a large applause, and Lucy Heartfilia heads out for Team Fairy Tail A. The rest of Lucy's team cheers for her, believing that with the help of Aquarius she had a good chance of scoring high in the event. With all the girls in their swimwear the announcers get rather exited, forgetting that Team Quatro Puppy's Rocker is also in the event. The event begins and right off the bat, Lucy summons Aquarius, causing some of the other contenders to feel nervous. To try and stop Aquarius from attacking, Juvia sends out a Water Cyclone towards Lucy in an attempt to hold Aquarius back. As the two girls clash, Jenny sees this as an opportunity to gain some points and proceeds to kick Rocker out of the sphere, much to his fellow members disappointment. Chelia then attacks Risley but Risley evades the attack using her Gravity Change, becoming skinnier once again, much to the pleasure of the male audience. Aquarius then tells Lucy that clashing with Juvia isn't going to end well for her as she has yet another date, and she leaves Lucy wide open as she returns to the Celestial Spirit Realm. Juvia then attacks Lucy, almost sending her out the sphere, but lucky Lucy is able to summon Virgo and Aries to stop her from being knocked out; both Spirits appearing in bikinis, pleasing the male audience once again. The battle continues as Chapati cheers for Chelia and wonders why Wendy wasn't sent out for Team Fairy Tail A, much to Lucy's annoyance. Juvia prepares for a large attack, stating that she will knock everyone out of the sphere and that no one will win against her in the water. She then releases a huge torrent of water dedicated to her "love" for Gray, who tells her to quit with her obsession. Juvia's attack sends Jenny, Risley and Chelia out of the sphere, but Minerva blocks her attack with her Magic and Lucy is once again saved by Virgo and Aries. Juvia take a moment to take in the applause for her amazing performance as out of the sphere Chelia sits depressed over how her Magic was ineffective in the water. Juvia then looks to Gray for a positive reaction to her attack only to see his face in a state of disgust, shocking her. Juvia then falls out the sphere whilst she is distracted, annoying her fellow team members and landing her in third place. From the sidelines, Team Sabertooth comment on how Minerva could have easily won the event from the start and that the rest of the event will not be much of a challenge for her. With only Lucy and Minerva left in the sphere, the special five minute rule goes into play, meaning that should either Lucy or Minerva be thrown out of the sphere, they will come in last place. Yajima wonders what purpose there was in adding the rule, to which Labian replies angrily that it adds to the tension of the event. Minerva states that with her power she will be able to send Lucy out the sphere in a flash, but believes that that will not satisfy her, so she decides to see how long Lucy can last. She then proceeds to attack Lucy, causing a large impact against the left side of Lucy's body. Erza wonders how heat is being created in the water as Lucy is again hit once more on her back. Natsu begins to worry about Lucy as Gray wonders about Minerva's Magic. Lucy then reaches for her keys, but somehow they appear to be missing. She then realizes that Minerva was able to take them away from her, causing a lot of confusion on Lucy's behalf. Lucy is once again sent flying to the edge of the sphere but is able to stop herself in time only to be hit once again by Minerva's Magic. With time slowly slipping away and Lucy unable to attack, she begins taking in and standing against Minerva's attacks. As the time lowers to just over a minute, Minerva prepares to send Lucy out of the water, but Lucy still refuses to give in to her attacks, telling her that if she loses here she won’t be able to look her fellow guild members in the eye after their outstanding efforts. Minerva seizes her attack, much to the surprise of the announcers. Suddenly with a sadistic look on her face, Minerva hits Lucy with a massive spell, surrounding Lucy. Lucy begins to scream out in pain, much to the shock of Natsu, Gray and Juvia. Minerva tells Lucy that she is too naive in her underestimating of Sabertooth, and sends Lucy flying towards the edge of the sphere. As Lucy floats towards the edge, she is suddenly sent flying back towards Minerva, who kicks her in the back. The Fairy Tail members watch as Lucy is manhandled in front of the entire crowd, causing anger throughout the rest of the members. Team Sabertooth glare mockingly at Team Fairy Tail A, causing rage to flow through Erza, Gray and Natsu. As Minerva laughs at the pain she is causing Lucy, Arcadios orders the event to a halt. Mato ends the event and Minerva hangs a bloody and bruised Lucy outside of the sphere. As Natsu cries out for Lucy and medics are called in to the arena, Sting Eucliffe laughs, delighted over Minerva's cruel hearted victory as the event portion of the day ends. Category:Fairy Tail Chapters